1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to nonaerosol fluid dispensing containers and more particularly to an expansible fabric for providing the force which dispenses the fluid from the container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Aerosol fluid dispensing containers may comprise a volume-expansible member such as the accordion-type bags of U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,467,283 and 3,731,854 which expand to be filled with fluid and contract to dispense the fluid. The contracting force is provided by compressed propellant gases such as fluorocarbons, hydrocarbons, and carbon dioxide. Such containers have one or more of the disadvantages of the effect of the gas on the fluid being dispensed, of requiring expensive construction to preserve the gas pressure, of disposal, and of alleged harm to the environment.
Nonaerosol fluid dispensing containers have been proposed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,791,557 and 3,876,115 wherein the volume-expansible member is an elastomer bag and the contracting force on the bag is provided by the contraction of a second elastomer bag against the fluid-containing bag. The difficulty with this approach has been that a second elastomer bag of sufficient recovery force and at a reasonable cost has not been available.